


Цепь

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Пропущенная сцена к фику <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/356194">Always Come Back</a>  - рекомендуется прочитать его сначала, иначе будет непонятно. Написано после финала 3-го сезона, АУ по отношению к 4-му.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555944) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



В отделение интенсивной терапии пускают только семью, а значит, остается только одно: то, что Нил умеет лучше всего. Десять минут и один визит в прачечную спустя он входит в отделение свежеиспеченным хирургом-ординатором, улыбается дежурной сестре и ищет взглядом Элизабет.

(Гораздо позже ему приходит в голову, что, наверное, он мог бы попросить сестру позвать Элизабет и зайти с ней, но правда никогда не числилась его первым инстинктом).

Он в полном порядке, пока не замечает Элизабет. До этого момента, это лишь очередная афера, и он плавает в своей среде, словно рыба в воде…

…а потом она поворачивается от кофейного автомата и замечает его – и прошлые несколько месяцев словно срывает с него порывом ветра, швыряя его в человека, которым он раньше _был_. Он даже пошатывается, когда все, о чем он так старался не думать, ударяет его. Постоянная тоска по Нью-Йорку, ноющая под кожей, словно заноза. То, как они с Питером перебрасывались идеями в непрекращающемся вихре творческой энергии, который он испытывал прежде только в самых лучших аферах. Вечера под светом торшера в доме Бёрков, когда он почти ощущал себя частью чего-то _настоящего_ , как никогда прежде…

– Ты пришел, – выдыхает Элизабет и отчаянно падает ему на шею. Нил обнимает ее, застигнутый врасплох и своей реакцией, и ее.

Когда она наконец отстраняется, он осознает, что никогда ее такой не видел, даже после Келлера – такой открытой, измотанной и уязвимой. На ней нет макияжа, чтобы скрыть тени под глазами от стресса и бессонных ночей, волосы наскоро перехвачены резинкой, по бокам выбились прядки. Она по-прежнему красива, но ему все равно больно, что ей пришлось справляться со всем этим в одиночку. Взяв ее за плечи, он чувствует, как сильно она на него опирается. Она практически спит на ходу.

– Иди домой, – мягко говорит он.

– Но ты ведь только пришел… – Она все еще не отпускает его, словно не может поверить, что он настоящий.

– Я буду здесь и утром. – И, хотя он не хочет этого произносить, он все равно не сможет ответить ни на один из ее вопросов – и ради нее, и ради себя. – Иди домой, съешь что-нибудь, выспись. Хорошие, полные двенадцать часов. Я посижу с Питером.

Она оглядывает его, замечает белый халат, фальшивый бейджик и стетоскоп. Отголоски прежнего озорства пляшут в ее глазах. 

– Обязательно мне расскажи, что скажет Питер, когда поймет, что ты изображаешь доктора.

Что-то в Ниле чуть надламывается при ее словах, обмякает облегченно, почти так же, как Элизабет обмякла в его объятиях.

– Он в сознании?

– Временами. – Она отводит взгляд; ее губы вздрагивают.

– Эй, – говорит Нил и поднимает ее подбородок. – Все будет хорошо. 

Не потому, что это правда, но потому, что именно это ей нужно услышать – и именно это сказал бы Питер, будь он здесь. Не будь он причиной всего этого.

Она кивает, и ее глаза вдруг наполняются слезами. Она снова крепко обнимает Нила.

– Он в палате 22В, – говорит она. – Я вернусь утром… Нил… 

Он знает причину страха в ее голосе. В прошлый раз он ушел, не попрощавшись.

– Увидимся утром, – обещает он, и она кивает и поворачивается к выходу

Нил минуту собирается с духом и идет в палату 22В.

Это не слишком отличается от того раза, когда в больницу попал Моззи. Те же запахи: химических веществ, дезинфектантов, еще какой-то специфический запах, который он не может и не хочет распознать. Тот же писк приборов, и, на заднем плане, приглушенные звуки ночной жизни больницы.

А Питер…

Питер бледен, и неподвижен, и настолько непохож на Питера, что Нил едва не теряет самообладания. Увидев Элизабет, он осознал, что на самом деле здесь, но при виде Питера осознает, чего стоил ему уход.

Он пытается не думать, что это его вина, потому что это не так, и он это знает. И все же какая-то часть его думает: _Я должен был быть здесь, я должен был это предотвратить._

_Я должен был принять эту пулю за тебя._

– Я бы сделал это, знаешь, – произносит он вслух, так тихо, что даже если бы Питер был в сознании, он бы не услышал за ритмичным писком сердечного монитора.

Нил кладет руку на холодную, сухую руку Питера, сжимает его пальцы. 

– Эл пошла домой немного поспать, – объясняет он неподвижному лицу Питера, закрытым, набрякшим векам. – Я ей обещал, что останусь. Так что вот…

Он быстро замолкает, услышав, как сестра входит проверить пациента по соседству с Питером. За разделяющей койки шторкой виден ее силуэт. Нил мысленно готовит объяснение, что он тут делает, но она уходит, так и не заглянув за шторку.

Навещать Моззи было определенно проще. Ночь будет очень долгой.

– Что я только для тебя не делаю, – бормочет Нил. Он смахивает выбившуюся прядь со лба Питера, но задерживает руку, пальцы проводят по лбу Питера, прикасаются к щеке, словно он может удержать все, что делает Питера _Питером_ – его сердце, и ум, и преданность – в своей ладони.

В уединенности тусклого пространства за шторкой у Нила щиплет в глазах. Все стены, которые он поспешно воздвиг, чтобы защитить себя, покидая Нью-Йорк, теперь рушатся, и приливная волна одиночества, потери, любви и сожаления захватывает его, отбрасывает его назад, назад, к человеку, которым он раньше был. К Питеру, ожидающему его у ворот тюрьмы в лучах морозного солнца, к непривычной тяжести браслета и чему-то бесконечно более хрупкому и ценному, чем тюремные решетки, встающему на место. К прошлым двум с половиной годам, и всем разочарованиям, аферам и делам, всем вещам, что он узнал о себе за это время.

– Я скучал по тебе, – шепчет он в тишине, нарушаемой только пиканьем аппаратов и тихим, ритмичным дыханием Питера. Он держит одну руку на лице Питера, другой сжимает его ладонь, словно они – замкнутая цепь, полная и завершенная первые за восемь месяцев. – По всем вам. Ужасно.


End file.
